Buzzshock
Buzzshock is a Nosedeenian from Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance He is remarkably similar to a battery. In Omniverse, Buzzshock shape changed (due to the animation style).He has one bolt on each side, the lightning bolt line is now green and the top of his head is now shaped like battery's top colored light green. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his head. In BTAD, he has his OV appearance. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the white part on his chest is shaped like a lightning bolt. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his original series appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is recolored and the black part on his body is green, besides his head. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but he now has lightning marks on his arms and on the sides of his legs. He has become slightly taller. He now wears the Omnimatrix IV symbol on his forehead. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is now on the chest. Powers and Abilities He can pass through any electrical source with amazing speed, and has the ability to manipulate electricity. Buzzshock can duplicate himself when he is cut in half or something of that nature. He also can high jump. Although not too much has been revealed, this little alien can really shock, and its species has a dangerous(and very immature) sense of humor. All powers were seen in the original series in the episode Tourist Trap. Unlike regular Megawhatts, Buzzshock's electricity is the color green. He is also smaller in size, though he might be a little bit taller than Grey Matter. Overview He is one of the many aliens available to Ben Tennyson in, Ultimate Alien. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He looks like Pug's Buzzshock (shown at bottom). He appears in Prom of Power. Pete 10 Buzzshock appears in Burger Luck ''to fight Terry Hunter, one of the Hunters led by the leader. Weakness He can't electrocute or pass through plastics, glass or wood. In John Smith 10, he can't break free from the sticky slime from Stinkfly, and plants seem to be able to trap him as well. As shown in A Jolt From The Past, if Megawhatts are tired, they fall asleep. Kurt 10 Appearences *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Glitched Jax 10 (Rebooted) He is one of Jax's original 10 aliens. Appearances *Hunted (debut) Noah 10 In ''Noah 10, he is one of Noah's favorites, but he only appears every once in a while. He looks like UA Buzzshock with a green stomach instead of white. Appearances *Galvan B Invasion *Twin *Noah vs Vilgax *Fused *Battle for Earth Part 2 *The Mummy's Curse *Sword of a Kind *Top Plumber BTAD *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) ]] The Omni-Knights Buzzshock appeared in The Omni-Knights episode Technology's Revenge. Buzzshock was absorbed into the Prototrix because a Megawhatt became lightning and entered the Prototrix, letting Paul turn into Buzzshock. Paul's version of Buzzshock is blue instead of green. Buzzshock wll probably never appear again. Appearances *Technology's Revenge * There is a slight chance he might appear again in the season finale. Ben 10: The Omniwars Buzzshock first appears in Let War Commence, Pt 1 in a flashback to defeat Khyber's Panuncian. 18- year old Buzzshock will be used in the second season. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures In Omnitrix Adventures, Buzzshock now has two magnet bolts on each of its shoulders, one on each leg, and three more on its chest and back. Its chest is black while having a green thunderbolt shape on it, has triangular eyes, and has a green line on its face. It also has four fingers now instead of three and has three square-shaped toes. The Omnitrix symbol remains on its thunderbolt-marked chest. Buzzshock was revealed to be unlocked by Azmuth as a gift for Ben when he obtained the new Omnitrix. Ben 10: Alien Generation He appears in season 4 16yr old Buzzshock has his UA appearance but his white chest is green (slimair to XLR8 and Feedback) 11yr old Buzzshock has his UA appearance Ben 10: Aliens He will have his UA appearance but his white chest is green and he wears a black and green belt with the Powermatrix on it Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, the white on his chest is a light shade of gray and the top of his head is green. He appears in A Fish in The Sea where he possesses the ship. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Reward *Ken 10: Training Ben 10: Omni-Force He is scheduled to appear along with Spitter as one of Ben's additional forms. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is on his chest. He is used by Albedo in The Negative Effect. John Smith 10 Buzzshock is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. Appearances By John *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Primus (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) (x2) *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) By Gwen *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *"I Decree" (cameo) *Attack of the Clones *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ambush (John Smith 10) By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Phantom Watch By John *Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) *The Sixth Round *Darkness and Power By Warmatrix Drone *Into the Omnitrix *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Falchion (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) *Prisoner of War (by clone 2) *White Lotus (by clone 2) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Hollow Bastion (first re-appearance) By Kairi *Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was AmpFibian) *Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Lost (John Smith 10) *Space Paranoids By Larxene *Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Revenge of Darkness (x2) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Buzzshock first appears in Aggregor's tube system, to harness his electrical powers. He is freed and captured by John. Appearances Summoned by Aggregor *Junkyard By John *Junkyard *Beast (JSXFF) *Friends (JSXFF) By Warmatrix Drone *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Bryce Bowman: Origins Buzzshock does not wear the Omnitrix. He was unlocked when Bryce defeated a swarm of Megawatts. Appearances *A Day Just for You (first appearacne) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Bry Appearances *Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) (usd by Axel: Batterybuzz) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Chronian Invasion (first reappearance, by Ben) *The Trouble With Doubles (simulation) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (by BTMT Ben) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben *Ultimate Escape Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect (first reappearance; by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance; flashback) *Occupy: Bellwood Ben 10 omniverse force *Dreaming Real *The Ghost, The Brains, and The Ugly DZ: Omniverse *The Mission (first appearance) Gallery 443px-Megawhatt.jpg|Ben 10,000 as Buzzshock Buzzshockmove.gif Buzzshock.png|Buzzshock in Noah 10 Blue Buzzshock.png|Buzzshock in The Omni-Knights AFishinTheSea.PNG|Buzzshock in A Fish in The Sea (BTKR) Dennis as Buzzshock.jpg|Dennis as Buzzshock BSRF.png|In Rory 15 BuzzshockLEGO P.png|Omniverse by LEGOpug4 Bun Buzz.png|Bryce as Buzzshock in BBO Buzzshock BTUP.png|In ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Buzzshock ism.png For tiger1.PNG|from omniverse credit goes to ninja121 BTDW Buzzshock.png|Buzzshock in BTDW Costum buzzshock.png|Buzzshock in Echo Echo Omnivurs Buzzshock B23UA.png|Buzzshock in B23UA BTE Buzzshock.png|Buzzshock in BTE BTANSbuzzshock.PNG|in BTANS ﻿ Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Final Fight Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Dan 10 Time Warrior Alien Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Rory 15 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Omni-Generation Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens